The present invention relates to a rimless eyeglasses having rim.
In prior arts, rimless glasses have been provided. Sometimes, the final results were not satisfactory, which is recognized as less fashionable to some users.
Therefore, the needs for a rimless eyeglasses having rim for a long time considering the wide and wild usage of eyeglasses.